User talk:ShadowSwimmer77/Archive 2
Archiving Edit You simply create a page (like a story) using this title: User talk:ShadowSwimmer77/Archive 2 (or what number you're up to) Once the page is made, you paste the contents of your current page into it and publish it. (It will not show up in the RA feed) Then you blank your talk page and link the archive in it. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:22, March 13, 2015 (UTC) :Yup, it can be pretty simple. Although since I'm a little burnt-out from work, I may have done something wrong, so don't be surprised if someone alters it in the near future and corrects me. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:27, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Wanna see something funny? Edit The Silent Chill arguably the worst pasta I have ever seen. It's fucking hillarious. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 01:31, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Damn, Empy already deleted it. He is fast. I thought it should of stayed up just for shits and giggles. RE: StoryEdit I will check it out in the next few days, thanks for bringing it to my attention. MrDupin (talk) 16:35, March 16, 2015 (UTC) :I'll check it out as soon as I can, I'm working on an RL project right now. « [http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User:Underscorre Under][http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Underscorre Scorre] » 20:09, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Excellent story! Edit Thanks for asking for feedback. Your story was fantastic as the comments I left on the threat will reflect. Wonderful job! Banningk1979 (talk) 20:14, March 16, 2015 (UTC) It has been a long time Edit I've been looking for new material from you. I'm on it GreyOwl (talk) 23:49, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Verbal Victuals Edit I wrote a story for Natalo's blog. Walk-In if you're interested.--GarbageFactory (talk) 13:00, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Hey dude, thanks for the help on "The Sight of a Hitchhiker". Really appreciated it, and I can't wait for more feedback to make good pastas. Keep up the good work! Yours, --Kremlin Rush (talk) 03:19, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Mythology challenge Edit Damn that Koromo, just when I thought I was out he messages me asking me to enter his mythology challenge, sucking me right back in! We both got Norse, looking forward to seeing what you come up with. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 18:30, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Mythology Challenge Edit I've finished my story. Here it is Sons of Odin. I hope you like it and look forward to reading yours. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 19:17, March 21, 2015 (UTC) CrazyWords' Writing CompetitionEdit Hello, Shadow. You subject is Drunkeness. I apologize if you saw this already, but I just wanna give all my competiters a fair chance. Your deadline is: 7:59 PM, April fifth. Narrating The Lonely Stars Edit So, I finally decided to give narrating a shot, and although my throat was a tad sore, I think I did a decent job. I hope you enjoy listening to it and can give me some feedback :) Sir Ayme (talk) 20:47, April 5, 2015 (UTC) 07:07 The Lonely Stars ~ By Shadowswimmer77 ~ Sir Ayme Oh wow! I think I'll want to redo the story then. I've learnt quite a bit over the last few days and if one of my videos will get more attention I want it to be my best! Thank you so much for helping me out ;) Sir Ayme (talk) 22:29, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Here's the remastered version for the creepypasta page. Thanks again for your help, and I hope your story gets a lot of exposure :D 07:31 The Lonely Stars ~ By Shadowswimmer77 ~ Sir Ayme ~ REMASTERED Sir Ayme (talk) 14:34, April 8, 2015 (UTC) The biggest issue I have with the original is that some parts of some sentences are inaudible. You see 148 views, but what I see is that people stop the video in +-13 seconds (Which you obviously couldn't know :P). It might not be inaudible to you, but that's because you know what I'm supposed to be saying (Because you wrote it :)) I have to agree though, the newer version is a little bit less well-paced, but at least everyone will know what I'm saying. But hey, it's not like you could help it, I was quite late with my request :3 As for the feedback on the story, I suppose they don't like loose ends and mystery. Shame, because those are my favorite stories. These stories send a chill down my spine more than any "Jeff the killer" ever could. Gore isn't a necessity, it's a crutch. Again, thanks for helping my channel out :D Sir Ayme (talk) 16:57, April 9, 2015 (UTC) New Tobit Story Edit Hey, I just completed my 3rd installment in my Hyraaq Tobit series. I would love it if you would take a look at Tobit: From Love Comes Damnation. Thanks, Banningk1979 (talk) 22:39, April 8, 2015 (UTC) CONGRATZEdit Please check out this blog for an announcement. Thanks! --Welcome One And All! 22:11, April 12, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords What Were They Thinking? Edit Thanks man. I don't know if they were in their right minds giving me admin status, but I'm gonna' do my best. I'm just glad the wiki hasn't imploded yet (still expecting it any moment). If you ever need anything, always feel free to ask. Jay Ten (talk) 01:00, April 14, 2015 (UTC) RE: Journal Entries Edit Based on my experiences with stuff like this in the past, I would assume that the "vote once" thing is done via cookies. If so, it would be entirely possible for someone to just clear their cookies and vote again. However, I would say it's far more likely that s/he just kept voting without changing anything, not noticing that the counter wasn't incrementing, since that seems like excessive effort just to try to make someone else's story PotM. He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! 17:13, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Sisters of Tobit have arrived Edit Hey, Please check out my newest Tobit story, Tobit: The Grim Sorority of Tabitha Shaw. Thanks, Banningk1979 (talk) 18:30, April 14, 2015 (UTC) READ THISEdit Check out this blog now! It's important! --Welcome One And All! 23:09, April 14, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords RE: Edit Sure, I'll check it out when I have the time, although I'm pretty busy currently, so that might not be for quite a while. He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! 19:51, April 16, 2015 (UTC) RE: New StoryEdit I'm pretty busy at the moment, so it will maybe have to wait till the end of the weekend. MrDupin (talk) 20:01, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Cool Edit I'll check it out today and have some feedback for you soon. Banningk1979 (talk) 18:21, April 17, 2015 (UTC) ReviewEdit I hate to say this but I won't be able to write a review of your story this weekend. I have a lot more work to do than I thought and I don't have much time to read stories. Unfortunately a review will have to wait until the end of the week. Sorry for that. MrDupin (talk) 23:36, April 18, 2015 (UTC) ThanksEdit Thanks for the support, I really appreciate it. It is indeed very nice to see posters from here get featured on the site. Although, to be honest, I don't think very highly of creepypasta.com. Having only one guy picking stories isn't very smart and most of the stories that get picked are pretty average. But anyway, again, thanks for the support. MrDupin (talk) 22:19, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Hey dude, just posted my reading of one of your stories. Let me know what you think. My readings https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLfP958GA3Wm8llOIrT-1U6gCE_xxLLZ5Q (talk) 21:11, April 24, 2015 (UTC) :ylpeR Edit Sure, I'll give it a look in a bit. --Sumus here muerte, nostra sanctos deus (talk) 14:53, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Thank you very muchEdit Thank you very much for the positive answer. I very much appreciate it KiausT (talk) 14:42, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Here it is.... Edit The Gym Teacher Read it if you dare. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 22:58, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations! Edit You have won first place for my contest with your story A Figure in the Fog ! SnakeTongue (Jack Crayven) (talk) 23:03, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Howdy, old buddy, old pal Edit Just posted my entry for CrazyWords Fairy Tale Challenge: Nightingale. I really like this one and can't wait to hear what you think. Are you not entering? I guess you're probably pretty busy right now with school. Check you later. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 19:22, May 15, 2015 (UTC) I have surpassed my own expectations with... Edit ...the reply I left to your comment. Whoa. That should be a micro-pasta, should it not? Since I didn't say it there, carried away as I was with being in character, thanks for reading my story and I alway appreciate any feedback. Check you later, good buddy, HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 03:47, May 17, 2015 (UTC) New Tobit Chapter Edit Hey, Got a new Tobit chapter up, Tobit: Theory of Two. Would love some feedback when you get a chance. Thansk, Banningk1979 (talk) 23:06, May 17, 2015 (UTC) My entry in Koromo and Empy's Song Contest Edit Under a Rotting Sky A very personal piece that I poured my heart and soul into. I'd love to hear what you think. Thanks so much. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 17:12, May 26, 2015 (UTC) I need one more review before I post. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:468518 --Christopher Michael Richardson (talk) 18:34, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Your turn Edit Go write on my blog This is NOT a Contest Part 2. I want to hear your story of Dupin. Did you see I had you and Empy and me running through the hills as lycanthropes together? HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 18:55, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Happy Father's Day, Poppa Bear Edit HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 17:42, June 21, 2015 (UTC) Check out this story Edit Your Body and You by a user named AmEagle. I really like it, it's up for PoTM this month. Do you do Reddit? I guess it got a thousand likes over there. You've been awful quiet lately, I'll go ahead and assume that's because you are enjoying your summer. I bet you're working hard on your demon story, huh? Oh boy--the heat is on! HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 01:28, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Editing on the fourth of July? A patriotic American such as yourself? You should be ashamed. I pictured you slathered in barbque sauce, a rib clenched in one hand, a cob of sweet corn in the other, with one of those beer helmets linking a straw to your mouth so you can slurp up Budweiser. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 03:13, July 5, 2015 (UTC) RE: New StoryEdit I will gladly take a look at it. It will take a while though. I have a lot of stories to review, and I haven't even finished my exams. I believe in about two weeks I will have come around to it. MrDupin (talk) 10:35, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Banning's contest story Edit Just got your message! I LOVE the story! Luigifan100 01:41, July 8, 2015 (UTC) RE: Sarah's Story Edit Just dropped in to let you know my opinion of the story you recently wrote. I really enjoyed it, although I don't think that it quite lives up to your previous pasta, A Figure in the Fog, but that just personal opinion. Good story. SnakeTongue (Jack Crayven) (talk) 23:15, July 9, 2015 (UTC) The Asking of a Favor Edit Hello ShadowSwimmer, I was wondering if I could possibly ask something of you. I recently put up a new creepypasta on the writer's workshop, RisingFusion gave me good feedback and suggestions, but he recommended that I get a second opinion, and one of his top choices for people I should ask happened to be you. Do you think you could maybe take a look at this story and give me your thoughts? If so, thanks. This [1] is the pasta SnakeTongue (Jack Crayven) (talk) 19:27, July 24, 2015 (UTC) RE: The Fishing Trip on creepypasta.com Edit Hey Shadow! First of all, congrats on getting published creepypasta.com. My video editor and I would love to craft a new video for the updated story. When in September did the moderator tell you the story will be posted? We will do our best to recreate that old video. We lost much of the raw data from the original video since we upgraded our tools, but I'm confident we can redo most of it. --My Narrations 23:55, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Newest Tobit Edit Hey, Latest Tobit chapter is posted, please check it out. Tobit: Brothers and Sisters. --Banningk1979 (talk) 05:34, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Dogssmileatme (talk) 18:53, August 31, 2015 (UTC)i ani't gonna lie i love the book Dracula, totally embarassing but true. :(Dogssmileatme (talk) 18:53, August 31, 2015 (UTC) RE: Fishing Trip Edit Hey dude. We're finishing it up right now. Hope to have it posted in a couple hours. Thanks for being patient. --My readings https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLfP958GA3Wm8llOIrT-1U6gCE_xxLLZ5Q (talk) 19:48, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Reboot narration Edit Here's the new video! Thanks for waiting. https://youtu.be/emQMIYWlYcg --My readings https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLfP958GA3Wm8llOIrT-1U6gCE_xxLLZ5Q (talk) 21:33, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Edit Thanks dude, really appreciate!! Keep up the good writing. --My readings https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLfP958GA3Wm8llOIrT-1U6gCE_xxLLZ5Q (talk) 22:58, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Re:Edit Lol, anytime. Our minds are fused together. Get it? Fused? No? C'mon, at least pretend to take a joke. ;( 00:16, September 2, 2015 (UTC) RE: Many thanks Edit Thanks for the kind words. I try my best and I'm really happy to have authors like you who enjoy our work. I always have an eye on your stories and you'll be hearing more narrations of your work in the future for sure! --My readings https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLfP958GA3Wm8llOIrT-1U6gCE_xxLLZ5Q (talk) 05:10, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Glad you appreciate the POTM nomination.GreenArticuno (talk) 13:59, September 3, 2015 (UTC)GreenArticuno Re: Edit Unfortunately, I was looking through it (to add categories) before I left for work in the morning so I didn't have the time to sit down and give it the complete focus it deserved so it was just a quick read and scan for any issues. That being said, I enjoyed it and I think you did a good job with the 'haunted house' premise. You avoided a lot of the major pitfalls associated with those stories and the entity was well-written and descriptive. Wish I could go more in-depth, but I'm (still) at work so I best make it quick. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:28, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Congrats Edit Hey dude! I just wanted to say congrats on getting so much attention on your stories lately. The Fishing Trip, The Lonely Stars, and The Wicker House are like the Creepy Trinity right now ;). Anyway, keep up the great work! --https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLfP958GA3Wm8llOIrT-1U6gCE_xxLLZ5Q My readings 16:27, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Happy Birthday!! Edit HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 15:09, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! Edit Thanks for helping with cleanup (some stories really shouldn't be left on this site), and congrats on the double nominations! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:56, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Hey Shadowswimmer! I was wondering if this narration could be placed/embedded in your "A Figure in the Fog" Creepypasta page, during the October PoTM voting duration? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aa_oUPt76LI Thanks! Let's Read! Thehague67 (talk) 12:49, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Re: Thank ya kindlyEdit Thank for digging that one up. I really need to sit down and look to see if I have other narrations floating around of my stories. "A Small Piece of Lead" definitely has the most renditions. Speaking of pasta of the month stories, it looks like you're in the lead for being the October PotM. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:22, September 24, 2015 (UTC) :Posted it. You can change it and move it around to where you want by copy/pasting it elsewhere. You can also alter its position by changing "center" to "left" or "right". You can alter the size by changing "300 px" by increasing/decreasing the number. I already added it, but you can customize it. (I'd suggest doing it soon as the page is about to be locked down in a few hours when the voting ends tonight. :This is what you will be looking for in editor mode: :EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:51, September 30, 2015 (UTC) ::And like an idgit, I talk about modifying it but don't explain how to add a video. In editor mode, select Multimedia (to the right of the story box, sometimes you have to uncollapse it by clicking the arrow) and click Videos. From there, you can paste the youtube URL into the box and it'll be uploaded. With this you can alter the title and add a description. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:56, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Congrats!Edit Congratulations are the well-deserved PotM! The page has been protected (to prevent vandalism due to its high exposure on the front page), but feel free to let me know if you spot any issues you want fixed. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:06, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Congrats Edit Congratulations on winning PotM. Thanks for writing such a high quality piece for the wiki. I truly enjoyed reading it. Jay Ten (talk) 00:09, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations on PotM Edit Welcome to the club, brother. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 00:23, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Re:JtK Research Edit Originally, I intended for this research to be for the judges' eyes only. But you have a fair point. It might actually help others, so I'm more than willing to oblige. I'll create a blog post (reformatting everything and such). It should be done in an hour. Oaura (talk) 12:35, October 2, 2015 (UTC)